Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror display system and a mirror display method, in particular relates to a mirror display system having low data traffic and a mirror display method having low data traffic.
Description of Prior Art
In today's modern society, briefing or speech is the most common channel to share information in public. A fluent and interactive briefing provide an effective means to let the audience quickly pick up the main ideas the speaker want to deliver and buy-in the ideas. Accordingly, it is an important subject to speakers to make the briefing fluent and interactive.
However, speakers mostly have to use an organizer's (such as the venue provider) computer in a brief. Frequently, a brief has to stop due to the fact that the speaker is not familiar with the computer provided. Or, the speaker fails to operate the briefing file properly (for example an operation to move to the other page, a note operation or a zooming operation) to interact with the audience because the speaker is not familiar with the computer.
To resolve the above issues, a mirror display method is provided currently. FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a prior art mirror display method. According to the diagram, the prior art mirror display method uses a mirror display system, which comprises a mobile device (such as a smart phone or tablet) and a display device (such as projector or LCD). The mobile device is held by a speaker, and the display device is provided by an organizer. The mobile device and the display device use the following steps to execute mirror display.
The mobile device reads a stored briefing file, and display a screen after the briefing file is executed on a display screen of the mobile device (Step S10). The mobile device captures a screen displayed on the displayed screen (Step S12), and transmits captured display screen to the display device via a network (Step S14). The display device performs zooming on dimension of the received displayed screen as display dimension of the display device (Step S16), and display the display screen after zooming (Step S18). Thus, the speaker is allowed to use a familiar mobile device to brief, and skillfully operates on the briefing file to interact with audience.
However, in the prior art mirror display method, the mobile device has to continue to transmit captured display screen to the display device in order to continue update the displayed screen on the display device. Because transmitting a display screen requires higher data traffic, delays may occur to the mirror display between the mobile device and the display device given the network bandwidth is insufficient or the connection is poor between the mobile device and the display device. In consequence, the brief may be interrupted or even stopped.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a new method to resolve the above mentioned issues existed in the prior art mirror display method.